1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to seat deck assemblies or compartment covers for use in materials handling vehicles and, more particularly, to such a seat deck assembly or compartment cover that is adapted to move along a varying radius path to allow improved access to a compartment positioned below the seat deck assembly or compartment cover.
2. Background Information
Seat deck assemblies for use on materials handling vehicles are known in the prior art. One such prior art seat deck assembly comprises a frame and an operator seat coupled to the frame. The frame is pivotably mounted to a main body of a materials handling vehicle by spaced-apart pivot pins located along a common pivot axis. It is believed that the seat deck assembly moves through a constant radius path or arc no greater than about 85.5 degrees when traveling back and forth between closed and open positions. When in a down position, the seat deck assembly covers a compartment positioned beneath it. It has been found that the constant radius arc limits where other structure, e.g., a steering wheel and a rear panel, may be located within the truck relative to the constant radius path of the seat deck assembly.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved mounting arrangement for a seat deck assembly or compartment cover.